Star Wars Family at End
by TitanicStudios
Summary: Maka Cresai doesn't know what with the She Past and why there after her with her Friend Xion Fighting the Empire to its doom on Tatoonie She Discovery her Past hoping to keep her Family safe, but after the end of her Adventure it will come to a End


Chapter *1* A Shock Surprise-

As Maka, runs away from a Giant Beast behind the giant metal door looked like its unbreakable which is now closed. Maka is 17 years ago that used to live on her Home world _Shili_. She is on Tatooine with her best friend Xion Blastfire. Maka is Tired like she was about to Collapse. The Door was being Banged on the Beast the Face is starting to show its face on the Door Surface looks like a Head of a Dragon it was about to Busting the door. The Dent was growing bigger, Maka knew she needs to run ,she ran that opposite way of the Door. From behind she heard a Thud ,it must be the Door it broke. The Roar of the Terror Beast is a Sound that can Break a Ear drum when standing next to it. "This is the Wrong time for Running." Maka Thinks to herself. As she Runs down a Corridor hoping to find a exit to this place. The Beast is getting closer every minute she thinks, but then she saw light ahead of her. It must be a exit to this terrorist place. When she made it she Tripped on someone's foot. She hit soft and warm sand of the desert of Tatooine. She try to turn her body the other way so she can see what tripped her. To her surprise she see's a man in a black cloak standing there. "Hello Maka how's your day?" the man said "I'm guessing you are not" as Maka Crawls away from the man "Who are you?" Maka say with mystery. "You should know me my dear" he said. With shock Maka got up and ran away when she turn her head to see if he following her, but instead see him with a Battle Hydra a Monster found only on Yavin 4. The beast roars it voice out then troopers tailed Maka there is no Escape for Maka this time or will she.

* * *

Chapter *2* Almost to a End-

Maka was tired of running and was to stop, but if she does it will be back to Prison. She is tailed by Stormtrooper with Arm's set to Stun they try to shoot her, but she was about to use anything to use a Shield like Trash droids and runs around buildings. "Stop by the name of the Empire!" One of the Trooper Cried out. She runs inside a Building and see's a hatch in the floor almost look invisible. She goes in and hides waiting for the troopers leave and give up. "She ran in here there is no where to escape you two guard the Door." the Commander said "Yes sir!" troopers said. The footsteps are like a Rancor Stomping the ground. Its terror of it is Haunting to hear. As the footsteps stop ,she decide to peek and see if there gone. In seconds a Boot ahead out of nowhere, Maka was scared when the hatch open it was Rebel soldiers Maka is now safe for now. As Maka's Ship drive's though the dessert of the sunsets of the two Sun's of Tatooine. Maka was just sitting in a seat on the ship looking over the dessert's horizon. Maka when to sleep for the beautiful view. Maka was dream that day she meets Xion on Shili.

It was a perfect day there were no cloud up in the sky just the beautiful light blue sky. Maka was at the Public playground with her father the Leader of the Town. Maka ran to the sandbox to play with her toy doll and starts building a sand castle. When she finish her third tower a ball crush her castle. "Hey!" Maka say with anger "Who thrown the ball!" "Oh so sorry my lady, but you just a girl you can't do anything about it." The Kid pushed her to the sand, she was on the ground of the sandbox her try to get up and run to here father, but every time she does the kid pushes here back to where she was before. "Hey you what are you doing?" another kid showed up "Do you know manners to treat a young lady like that." "What are you going to do about it." the bully kid said. "Well for starters." the kid say as he pushes him down. "Hey that not nice." the bully kid said "We'll maybe you shouldn't do it." "What going on over here?!" a man walk towards them. "He did it!" Both boys said. "Oh my god, Maka you ok" the man ran to Maka and picked her up it was her Father. "Daddy!" Maka cried and hug her father. "Maka what happen?" Maka's Father said. "That Bully pushed me down and that one tried to help me." Maka said as she explain what happen. "OK thank you sweetie" the man said "Thanks Maka." Maka's father say "Go home I'll deal with is issue." "As for the one who tried to help watch over my daughter please" "Ok sir" The boy said Both Maka and The boy ran to the Playground "What your name boy?" Maka said "Names Xion Blastfire my father was a Pod racer on Tatooine." Xion said.

"Ma'am Wake up!" Someone yell at Maka "What is going on?" Maka said "We are about to... CRASH! The massive ship crashes on a Hill of sand, Explodes happen at the bottom of the Ship as it End with a only one survive Maka.

* * *

Chapter *3* Raider's of the Desert

Maka wakes up tied to a Stick in the Ground in a Tent. All she can hear is the Sound's of Sand People to Maka she calls them Raider's of the Desert. She knew she can't escape this one as the Raiders will kill her ,but she will not give up as she will stay up defending herself. Later that night she fell asleep it peace with not a sound of the Sand people. Maka Got curious to why there quiet so she yelled "Hello anybody there?" Maka didn't hear anything, then she heard footsteps outside the tent and saw the shadow of a person as the Tent entrance. It open to see a Man in a Black clock "Maka its nice to see you again." the man said "Who are you?" Maka respond "I'm Xanatos your brother" he said as he cut the rope that holds Maka in place. "For now I'm not going to kill you this time. I like my opponents ready for battle." Maka try to follow Xanatos ,but her legs got the best of her to see it be wounded "Oh my let me help you with that." Xanatos helps Maka to the campfire in the middle of camp, she see bodies of the Raiders that capture her. Xanatos put her next to the fire of the warm heat. "Are you hungry sis?" Xanatos said "Yea I'm starving." Maka said in a low tone. Xanatos hand her meat of a Bantha. "Thanks brother, you may be my enemy, but you are my brother this is the first time you took care of me from harm." Maka said with a mouth full of meat. "Excuse you, you have meat in your mouth sis." Xanatos said with a funny tone of his voice. They both laugh as Maka finish her meat. "Here you'll also need some water." Xanatos hand her a Canteen of Water to Maka. "Thanks brother you a life saver." Maka said as he drinks some water. "For now I need to get going i think you'll survive out here." Xanatos got up and walked to his Speeder. "Oh, one more thing." Xanatos said as he drop a Scythe on the sand. "Your going to need this to survive.". He drives away from the camp as he disappears in the darkness. Maka took the Scythe to see it was her family scythe. The view of the scythe with its red and black color with a eye on its base of the scythe. "Thanks brother I'll never forget this day."

* * *

Chapter *4* Pain of the Desert with a new friend

As Maka walks though the desert, later that day. Maka was trying to find a house, a town, or a Herd of Bantha. She's been walking for hours, listening for speeders or a Bantha. Hour later she collapse on the sand of Tatooine biggest desert.

When she woke up she was tied up once again, but with chains. "Ah.. your awake." A voice of a man in a RayShield with his whole body chained, Maka knew he must be strong to be in that tough spot. "Where am I?" Maka said "You in a Convoy of Stormtrooper they found you laying in the sand." The man said "Name's Lenny Bunk Hero a formal trooper to the republic." "My name is Maka Cresai Princess of _Shili_." "That explain why they took you instead of leaving you there." Lenny Said "Listen do what I say then we can both get out of here." "Ok what the Plan Lenny?"

"First, you must get me out of here." Lenny said i can rip these chains off easy it just the Shield it my problem." Lenny continue "You must turn off the Shields." "Ok I got it one thing." Maka said "I don't know how to turn of a RayShield." "I'll tell you how to turn the console off." Lenny said "First, hit that button." Maka press the button. "Now use the Linear the pull it down." Maka did what she was told and the shield were gone. After Lenny broke the chain with not Stress, then broken Makas' "Ok let get out of here." Lenny said. ROAR! "What was that?" Lenny said Maka looked down and said "Its back."

* * *

Chapter *5* Gorgella

"Prepare for Transfer!" a voice call outside the Vehicle "Its Xanatos and his Pet_ Gorgella the Battle Hydra_ "Are you killing me how are we to past a Battle Hydra?" Lenny said with fear. "We'll first I need my Scythe its maybe in a different cart. "Can you handle a Army of Soldier?" Maka said. "Yea, but not very long." Lenny Said. Maka hopped into a Vent and search for her scythe. Lenny put his ear on the exit door waiting for a opening. "Alright Sir the Prisoner are in here." Lenny Heard from the Door. Lenny kicked to door knock the trooper feet away from the door. Lenny grabs the nears Blaster which is right next to him. He shoots the nears troopers hoping that Maka get the Hydra before he does.

Maka crawls through the vent to find her Scythe then at last found it. She drops down to the cart and grabbed it then heads outside. She ran trying to get to Lenny. Then A Foot got in her way. She looks up seeing the Face of the Hydra looking at her like Prey. ROAR! the Beast Reply at her. Maka Flips behind the Beast then was ready to strike the Beast in the Tail, But the Beast strikes first at her swing his Tail at her. Like a Swing holo crane, it swings again with its legs. Maka swiftly move out of the way and hit the Hydras Leg. The Beast Roars in pain, Maka covering her Ear from the Roar.

Lenny was dodging Xanato's swings of his Blade hoping to find a Opening. Lenny is Aiming for his Leg so he can get him on the Ground. "C'mon Lenny you can't bring me down your just one Soldier." Xanatos said. Lenny found as Spot to Xanatos right leg with his Saber on his left, he Swign his foot and Slide it to hit his legs. Xanatos knew what he was doing he dodge it from jumping in the Air.

Maka was in a Fight with a Beast know as Gorgella a Battle Hydra. The hydra Swing his tail again which hit Maka into the Wall. "This is going to kill my back soon." Maka said to herself. She Collapse on the Ground weak. The Hydra Walks to her using its Claws it pick her up a Flew back to Xanatos.

Xanatos got Lenny to the Ground with Wounds in his Arm and legs. "Given up Lenny." Xanatos says with a panting breath. Then A roar came from the Sky it was Gorgella with something in hand. It was Maka in Pain, Xanatos walks to the Hydra it drop her after it landed. "We'll my sister did that a good thing." Maka Slowly opens her eyes seeing Lenny on the Ground. "There she is Blast him!" a Voice came along. Gun blast happen so fast that Xanatos Fled on Gorgella's back.


End file.
